secretsnicholasflamelfandomcom-20200213-history
Zephaniah
Zephaniah (known in the Bible as the Witch of Endor) is an extremely powerful Elder and master of Air Magic. She is the elder sister of Prometheus and wife of Mars Ultor, with whom she fathered Romulus and Remus. Zephaniah also put a curse on Mars Ultor, that makes his aura harden on his skin, when she feared he was becoming mad and dangerous to both himself and human kind. She and Prometheus were often given missions by Abraham to search to the far reaches of the known world, searching for Earthlord and Archon artifacts. This led to the creation of the Humani in the Nameless City. The Witch made it her personal task to destroy the ancient devices, as they fed on auras and blood, like the Crystal Mirror and Archon Skulls. Though the Witch earned Sophie's appreciation with her knowledge and insight, Sophie personally thought the Witch was slightly petty and hateful. Zephaniah gave her eyes to Chronos for the gift of foresight, it is, however, unknown when she did this. History The Witch of Endor was born and grew up on the island of Danu Talis with her younger brother, Prometheus. She and her brother travelled the world gathering artifacts for Abraham the Mage. Although she never fully trusted the Mage, she followed his orders since she believed his motives were in the right place. On one such adventure in the Nameless City, Prometheus's aura was consumed by clay statues as the Witch retrieved the Archon Skull. These statues would become the First People, including Gilgamesh and Tsgalaglal. After the fall of Danu Talis, the Witch made it her mission to destroy all artifacts predating the Elders -- in a bid to keep them from Isis and Osiris, whom she suspected of being Earthlords. As a result, she destroyed thousands of troves of knowledge, including Archon skulls, and earned the hatred of Chronos. When she went to this particular Elder for the Magic of Time, he exchanged her eyes for the ability to see the strands of time as punishment. Some thousand or thousands of years before the books, the Witch imprisoned her husband Mars for slaughtering humans to harvest Prometheus's aura. She used a spell she learned from Abraham to cause his aura to constantly harden into a rock shell, then entrapped him within the Catacombs of Paris. This punishment was partly done to protect Mars as well, seeing as how his actions created many dangerous enemies. Interestingly, the Witch claims she used a combination of Archon and Earthlord techniques learned from Abraham to encase Mars; however, Isis and Osiris claim they have no knowledge on how to undo the spell, which is highly peculiar, seeing as they are Earthlords. However, this could be due to the Archon portion of the spell, or perhaps Abraham lied about the origins of the technique when he taught it to her. Relationship with Mars Ultor After growing up on Danu Talis together and becoming close friends, Zephaniah married Mars Ultor. Together they protected the humani and stood against the Dark Elders who sought to conquer them. Over time, however, Excalibur and Clarent corrupted Mars, until he became violent and dangerous. Abilities Zephaniah has gained immense magical power and knowledge through her travels. In addition to possessing several powers common amongst the Elders (such as the capacity to bestow immortality), she became a master of air magic. She is one of the most powerful elders there are. * Zephaniah is older than the humanity, making her at least millions old, and it been stated that she choose to stay in a form of an old women, and demonstrated the capability to look younger. *'Enhanced Physiology': It has been stated she can easily physically overpower humans, even in her form of an old woman, and she survived without a scratch an explosion of a Leygate from point-blank range, from which the immortal John Di barely managed to escape alive. *'Extremely' Powerful Magic: Zephaniah possesses extremly powerful magic. She is able to transform humans into virtually anything, put, and undo, curses on people (including other Elders), teleport, shift her own (and probably others') physical age etc. Her magic is unbelievably powerful; so powerful, that even Isis and Osiris, Earthlords, feared from her. * *''Foresight: After she gave her eyes to Chronos, he gave her the gift of foresight. She also can use it to see the present, in a way.'' The Alchemyst Zephaniah gave Sophie all her knowledge of Air Magic and all her memories. Zephaniah was with Sophie, Josh, and Nicholas Flamel when Dee attacked Zephaniah's tiny antique shop. In order to get out of the shop, Zephaniah sent the others through a leygate to Paris and then blew up the shop while she and Dee were inside, destroying all the remains of a mirror leygate. However, they both survived. This was in the newspapers, and supposedly was a bomb of some sort. The Magician In The Magician, Zephaniah puts Nicholas Flamel and the Twins of Legend in contact with Francis and Joan of Arc. At this point, Josh begins to theorize that she gave her memories to Sophie to habituate a better, younger body (essentially, Sophie's body would become the Witch). However, whether or not this is the case is never proven, as Perenelle Flamel does not think this likely. The Warlock Zephaniah meets with Isis and Osiris and releases her husband Mars from his prison in the Catacombs of Paris to kill Dr. John Dee. Trivia *Zephaniah is allergic to cats.Michael Scott. The Enchantress, Chapter 46. Delacorte Press, 2012. References